This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Metal Analysis Core (MAC) has several goals. It aims to provide analytic capability in metal analysis to the ND INBRE partners and faculty in all participating institutions within North Dakota. It also strives to provide technical and professional expertise in metalomics and ionomics to the ND INBRE partners and faculty in all participating institutions of ND. It is also actively developing and establishing an educational network in metalomics and ionomics to serve the post-graduate, graduate and undergraduate students comprising the ND INBRE network. Lastly, it is developing the professional and technical relationships with divisions within the North Dakota Department of Health as metalomics and ionomics applies to the environmental quality of the air, water and soil in ND.